


Our little blossoms

by cherryscola



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Riverdale (TV) Fusion, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family, Fluff and Angst, Pregnancy, Protective Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Soft Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryscola/pseuds/cherryscola
Summary: one-shots of their pregnancy journey!! Toni and Cheryl are newlyweds that have just graduated from college. Returning to Riverdale they are eager to start their family at the ripe age of 25. Yet Cheryl and Toni are ready to jump into their new life together without a doubt. Will stresses with adult life, and being new parents be too much to handle
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 24
Kudos: 47





	1. New Begging's

**Author's Note:**

> here you go Choni fanss hope u like !!:)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short but hopefully, future ones will be longer, just wanted this to be a small introduction.

Toni lay her head on the redhead's shoulder, feeling her eyelids dropping as she lets sleep takeover. The two sit in the back, of a black SUV, heading back to Thistle house from the Riverdale airport. 

Cheryl is in absolute bliss, hearing the rain tap on the window, thinking about all the beautiful memories she had just made on her honeymoon, in France. The faint sound of the love her life's little snore pulls her out of her thoughts with a wide smile. She strokes the top of the small brunettes head. 

Finally, they arrive back at the house they haven't been in since leaving for college. Stepping out of the massive black vehicle, the two jog to the front door avoiding getting too wet.

Cheryl jams the key into the keyhole. Bursting through the door, dropping their bags at the door heading up the bed immediately. Usually, the pair might be more excited to be home after so long. But the week-long Vacation, plus their wedding has Cheryl and especially Toni, beyond exhausted.

SweetPea and Fangs had stayed at Thistle house, turning it into their bachelor pad during the six years that Cheryl and Toni were away at Highsmith, getting their bachelor's degree. Of course, they had visited every holiday but now that the two were home for good it was extra clean and put together. 

They jump into the freshly tucked red silk sheets, the couple so fondly remembers. Cheryl instantly cuddles into her wife's side, as Toni soothes her hand along Cheryl's back knowing It's her favorite. Stright away Cheryl hums in response to her smaller wife's cooing hand. They lay there for a few moments slowly starting to drift into sleep, when suddenly Cheryl speaks up.

" Toni?" The redhead whispers. 

"Cher?" Toni sleepily giggles. 

"I love you" 

With the biggest grin on Toni's face, eyes still closed she whispers back in a comforting tone "I love you too".

...

It had been a few weeks since Cheryl and Toni have been back home. Easily adjusting to life without hours of homework, and plenty of time to spend together. Both have been living comfortably off the blossom fortune since highschool. But both about to start working. Cheryl had planned to take over the family business and change it up for the better. Starting with the name. She had abandoned the Blossom name when marring Toni. Cheryl wanted nothing to do with anything Blossom anymore, all its ever brought her was pain and mistreatment. So as Cheryl Marjorie Topaz, she named the company Jason's syrup. As for Toni, she is planning to just start a small photography business.

It was a nice spring afternoon. Nice warm air with a slight breeze. The golden sun shone onto all the blooming colorful spring flowers. The couple laid in the new hammock, they had recently put up together in the back yard amongst the trees. Legs intertwined Cheryl's read, as Toni lay on her chest listening. "I can't wait to have little redheaded babies running around this yard," Toni said with a sigh. Cheryl put down her book suddenly very intrigued by what her wife was saying. Cheryl looked around for a moment then smiled widely at the thought. 

" As long as I can have little mini Toni's running around aswell. 

Toni just giggled in response. They had already had everything planned out. They wanted to get a sperm donor. Cheryl would carry first then Toni. But they also planned on waiting a few more years.

"Just a few more years and we'll have our little family" Cheryl uttered while stroking Toni's scalp. 

"I can't wait,"

"Me either."

"No I mean I really can't wait. Cher, I want to spend the rest of life with you. I want a family." Toni spoke softly her voice full of hope. Toni sat up at turned toward Cheryl.

"Really?" Tears started to run down Cheryl's cheeks.

"Really really really, I do' Toni muttered wiping tears off her wife's face as happy tears started to fall from her own eyes. 

"I didn't want to wait but I thought you did," Cheryl said sniffling through sobs.

Toni smiled loving, joyful tears falling down her face, then placed a soft kiss on the redhead's lips. "Cher your the only one can make me cry like this ugh" Toni said with a small laugh.

"Ya, I thought was supposed to be the crier and you were the one that was in a gang" Cheryl giggled. 

That night they made an appointment to start the process of getting Cheryl pregnant. Little did they know the process would be a lot more long, tiring, and complicated than expected.

......

It was a bright Monday morning at 9:30 am. Cheryl and Toni sat in the waiting room of the fertility clinic. Cheryl's leg bounced nervously as she ran her manicured fingers through her red fiery locks.  
"Relax baby everything will be perfect.' Toni said laying her hand comfortingly on her wife's thigh. Cheryl laid her hand on top of hers, taking in a nervous breath.


	2. The Fourth of July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl has been pregnant for about 4 months. The hormones are kicking in. But almost the whole town enjoys a barbecue at Thistle house for the fourth of July.

It was the morning of the fourth of July, and Cheryl sat on the floor, head over the toilet as she threw up her breakfast. Toni stood behind holding her red hair up, rubbing soothing circles on her back. Toni herself trying not to gag, but she loved her too much. 

Cheryl hated trowing up. It was probably one of the top things she hated most in this world, besides her hideous Mother. This baby really gave her morning sickness. But at least she had the best spouse in the world, willing to comfort her even in times like this. Toni did hate even the thought of it but, yet she was still there doing everything she could to help the love of her life. 

"Will this ever end?" The redheaded girl asked sitting up, as she wiped her mouth. Toni sighed handing her, a toothbrush. "It will give it time". 

"What time is everyone getting here? How will we have time to get everything ready?" Cheryl said rubbing her temples. 

"You know what, I have an idea, stay here I'll be right back my love," The shorter brunette said running off. 

"Wait, Toni what are you doing". Cheryl called out but she had already runoff. With a huff, Cheryl got up and leaned over the sink to brush her teeth. 

Toni entered the room with Cheryl's current favorite book in one hand and in the other a cup of tea. "Here's the plan lay down relax, and I'm going to take care of everything. All you have do is get ready when the time comes". 

"I love you, Toni, but I can't let you do everything by yourself." 

"Nope sorry Cher you and the baby need to rest so you can have fun tonight."

"I can't just not help you."

"Are you kidding me, Cher, you are doing the most, our baby is literally growing inside of you! You're doing more than enough. Plus Sweet Pea and Fangs are coming early to help. I hired caterers and Veronica and Archie are bringing the fireworks. Everyone else is arriving at four. Everythings handled." 

"ugh ok fine just this once but I owe you one," Cheryl said sighing. 

"Don't worry you can pay me back later tonight". Toni whispered as she winked. 

The taller girl rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at her as she giggled. Just when Toni was about to exit the room Cheryl shouted out. "Wait I think you forgot something." 

"Oh ya, of course, how could I forget," Toni said as she ran back to her wife propped up on the bed, and placed a slow passionate kiss on her lips. 

Tonight was the night they would find out the gender of their baby. Only Veronica and Archie knew the gender. The plan was at 10:00 they would do their firework show. And the fireworks would either be blue or pink. Almost everyone they knew was coming to thistle house to celebrate the fourth. The beautiful house did have the perfect yard for such an occasion. A pool, plenty of space an outdoor kitchen.

Cheryl wore a flowy short sundress, bathing suit underneath. She sat in her vanity applying light makeup. When seven-year-old Juniper came crashing in engulfing her in a big hug. 

"Hi, Aunty I missed you so much."

"Hi, pumpkin I missed you too. Where's your brother?" 

"He's at the food table shoving marshmallows in his mouth." Juniper giggled.

"Of course he is."

Juniper looked down at Cheryl's hand noticing a tube of lipstick."Ouuu can I have some pretty please?" Juni mumbles as she shone here best puppy dog eyes up at her aunt.

"Hmm, I think I have some that will look good." Cheryl pulled Juniper onto her lap and pulled out a sheer lip gloss with a slight pink tint and helped her put it on. Then she barely dipped a brush into some light pink blush so it wouldn't really show up on her skin. The little redhead smiled at herself in the mirror. Then gave Cheryl a little kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Auntie Cher now I have to go show everyone," Juniper said running out with the biggest smile on her face. Which made Cheryl's heart burst. 

The twins lived with Polly and Alice now at the Cooper household. But they did live with Cheryl and Toni for the first two years of their lives. And since they have been back, the twins come to thistle house twice a week to be babysat.

"Dag that's enough marshmallows," Toni said laughing as Dagwood ran away with a stash of treats in his pockets.

Everyone was there. Some stand around mingling. Others swam or got drinks. "This looks amazing guys". Veronica said as she sipped her lemonade. "Well, I owe it all to Toni this was all her," Cheryl said with her arm around her shorter wife. "I'm so excited for you guys to find out the gender tonight!" Archie said excitedly. "Oh, we are more than ready to find out." Toni blurted out.

Everyone spent the whole night laughing, eating, and watching the twins play. Finally, it was time for the firework show. Couples cuddled close. The twins ran around the yard with sparklers. Cheryl and Toni sat close sharing a blanket over their legs. 

"Are you ready?" Toni said squeezing Cheryl's hand. "As ready as I'll ever be," Cheryl said biting her lip nervously. " 3... 2..... 1!" Everyone chanted. Just then fireworks bombed into the sky. Pink colored fireworks shone across the sky. Toni pulled her wife in for a celebration kiss as she whispered "A baby girl". But just as the couple pulled apart to watch the show. The unexpected happened blue fireworks started booming into the sky. Both of their eyes went wide jaws on the floor as they looked at each other. " Oh my god, Toni twins?" Toni laughed in shock.

Dagwood sat on Alices' lap and whispered: "Grandma what do both colors mean?" "It means Your Aunties are gonna have little twins just like you and Juni". 

"What is it with Blossom blood and twins" Jughead laughed to Betty. "Jug" Betty giggled playfully punching his shoulder. 

Everyone clapped and congratulated the couple. For a few moments, they sat there just trying to wrap their heads around the fact that they would be expecting twins. "Cher where gonna have two babies!" Cheryl smiled and kissed her wife as the blue and pink fireworks boomed in the sky over them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!!! More chapters coming soon!!!:):)<3

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully this was as fun to read as it was to write:)


End file.
